Jonny Atma
Background Around 2009, Nintendo was beta testing a new Mario game that seemed to incorporate elements from all three parts of the Super Mario Bros. trilogy, along with what appears to be a parkour mechanic. However, in doing so, the most overpowered power-up in Mario history was put into the demo. This item, unofficially named the Atma Shroom, proved to have irreversible and obnoxiously overpowered effects when Mario consumed it. Afterwards, Mario was no longer Mario: he was TheJonnyDeath. Due to this, Nintendo cancelled the project, and the world of this unfinished Mario game was separated from the rest of the timeline. Shortly after, Nintendo made the canon, base-form version of Mario stupidly overpowered in Super Mario Galaxy 2, in case of the event that his alternate-universe counterpart would attempt to get revenge. Over the years, however, this has proven to be extremely unlikely. TheJonnyDeath went on to travel throughout the multiverse of gaming and reality alike, in search of music to cover in his eargasmic metal renditions named GaMetal. He was able to gather quite the following...until disaster struck. Envying Jonny's glorious name, a certain individual who shall not be named rendered TheJonnyDeath unable to continue his work with the universe-ending power of legal crap. As he could not create more GaMetal under his current name, Jonny spent a year searching the multiverse for purpose, in what he referred to as "some really cliche soul searching." However, in his wandering, he found what would bring him back from nonexistence: The Atma Weapon. Taking up this sacred sword, he gave himself a new name that whatever jerk had incapacitated him before could not try to steal: Jonny Atma. He proceeded to cover Final Fantasy VIII's Don't Be Afraid, kill Ultimecia with his newfound weapon, and return to Youtube, good as new. Unfortunately, "good as new" also means "almost no subscribers." If you don't want to end up like Ultimecia, you'd better help change that. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, possibly 2-C or even higher Origin: Youtube Age: '''At least 27, since he used to be Mario. He may or may not have actually aged since then. '''Classification: Youtuber, musician, wizard, Black Mage Powers and Abilities: Lightning manipulation, fire manipulation, music manipulation, superhuman guitar skills, superhuman drumming, a beautiful voice (no homo), interdimensional travel, possible reality-warping (somehow has both a fedora AND a wife!), making people's heads explode with his music, vastly increasing his or other people's fighting ability with his music, some kind of reflector shield, flight, possibly teleportation and cloning (how else does he play multiple instruments at once? Video editing? PFFFFT). Attack potency: At least Planet level (either defeated or survived an encounter with Meta Knight), possibly Universe Level (killed Ultimecia) or even higher via reality-warping Speed: At least FTL+ '''(didn't get blitzed to death by a bloodlusted Meta Knight, and already had feats of such speed in SMG1, at least in terms of reactions), possibly '''much higher (Ultimecia was in her Time Compression form and Jonny still defeated her) Lifting strength: Probably pretty great (look at those arms, bruh!) Striking Strength: Really, really hard '''(see Lifting Strength) '''Stamina: Roughly superhuman (performed a 37-minute Super Mario RPG medley, but was pooped afterwards) Durability: '''At least Star level (used to be Mario and SMG1 had already happened by the time he got the Atma Shroom), possibly '''Universe level (because Ultimecia) Standard equipment: The Atma Weapon, his Boo guitar (which can fire lightning, exploding notes, and other things), plushies of Shadow and Super Sonic (which only occasionally show up to crap on Jonny's keyboarding skills) Range: Likely universal via teleportation Intelligence: '''A genius when it comes to music, and said music is able to increase one's fighting skill tremendously. He's also a level 99 Black Mage, implying a lot of experience. However, he sucks at DnD and has once used "Dark Pit" and "badass" in the same sentence without the words "is not" between them. '''Weaknesses: Having once been Mario, he might have a tendency to overestimate Nintendo characters, seeing how he ran in fear from Deoxys despite his above feats. He also doesn't handle sneak attacks very well, as shown by both his encounter with Deoxys and the time Sonic ambushed him. Any machine that is powered by Youtube subscriptions will not work for him because he has almost none. Notable Victories: Meta Knight Ultimecia Epic Game Music Your favorite VGM remixer on Youtube (unless it's him) Anyone who doesn't subscribe, which is most of the world Notable Losses: Some guy running around with the name "Johnny Death" (Note: This was pre-timeskip Jonny) VS Battles Wiki admins (this page used to be there, in a much less goofy form) Sources Jonny Atma's backstory (Channel trailer): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RS_Lgy4VeA A little more of Jonny's backstory: http://jonnyatma.com/gametal/bio.html Don't Be Afraid: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOjT1LzOOZI Revenge of Meta Knight: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeD5Uil_qy8 Dark Star Core: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuCZsYPiQp0 Deoxys: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbJs4zdrOK8 Mewtwo Battle (Stadium) (no feats here, it's just one of my personal favorites): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqZhTeCo-bE Category:Youtube Category:Musicians Category:Wizards Category:Real Life Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:3rd Dimensional Beings